


Smithereens

by Headphone_Love



Series: Fictober 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: “Seriously, Lance. That guy was like twice as big as you. On what planet did you think—”“I didn’t,” Lance interrupted honestly, turning to Keith with a slight smile.





	Smithereens

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 21 of Fictober.  
> Yes, the title is a song and it is a cute one at that : P
> 
> ~HxL

“Impressive, truly.” 

The tone was enough to show Lance that his stunt hadn’t been the smartest of plans, but hey, it was worth it to him. He had been in all of two fights in his life, but that didn’t stop him from punching the stranger like he had been trained all his life to fight. Sure, he got the crap beat out of him, but so did the other guy. Neither one of them would be looking too hot for the next week or two. 

At least Lance had limited the hits to his face much more than the other guy. 

“Seriously, Lance. That guy was like twice as big as you. On what planet did you think—”

“I didn’t,” Lance interrupted honestly, turning to Keith with a slight smile. He flinched, irritating his split lip and letting it fall. “I just...acted. He was talking down at you and I...I didn’t like it,” he muttered, looking down at his lap. “You might say it isn’t a big deal, but to me it was.”

The pressure on his forehead was gone after his words, Lance wondering if he had upset Keith even more. When he looked up, however, he was surprised to see Keith staring at him with wide eyes. His arm was hovering in the air, the wet rag in his hand nearly slipping from his grip. 

“What?” Lance demanded, feeling self-conscious at the staring. “I get it, I look like crap because I made a bad call but if you want me to say sorry then you have another thing coming mul—

“You punched that guy for me?” Keith blurted, shaking his head before continuing. “I mean, you got into a fight because you wanted to defend me?” 

Lance paused, parting his lips to answer but finding that his throat had gone dry. He blinked, feeling a bit of heat hit his cheeks as he raised a hand to the back of his neck. He guessed that because of what he said, that  _ was _ why he hit the guy. He hadn’t noticed that until Keith voiced it, but it was true. 

“Yeah,” Lance breathed. “I did,” he said with a small grin. “Guess I don’t hate you as much as I thought. Consider yourself lucky.”

Keith lowered his arm, taking the words into consideration before shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth. “If you care about me, then take better care of yourself first,” he growled as he shoved the rag into Lance’s face. 

Lance yelped at the pain, Keith not letting up as he continued to snap at the other, not stopping until he was sure his point had come across. He stomped out of the room, only to come back with an ice pack and some medication. 

“Take it and get some rest. You get into another fight for me ever again and I’ll do much worse than a stranger ever could.”

The threat was loud and clear, Lance tilting his head as he placed the ice pack against his forehead. “I’ll promise that if you answer me one question,” he agreed, Keith’s eye twitching. He didn’t deny the Cuban his request, though, and so Lance continued. “If someone ever said something about someone you cared about in a demeaning way...what would you do?” 

It was a weird question to ask someone who disliked you, but Lance was curious. He still didn’t feel like he was in the wrong, but maybe he was if Keith was that worked up. Sure, they had only known each other for a few months, but Keith did have a sense for right and wrongs.

“Beat the other person’s ass.”

Lance flicked his wrist so he was pointed at Keith. “See!” 

Keith snorted, grabbing Lance’s blood stained collar and pulling him forward. Lance sucked in a deep breath, blue eyes meeting violet. There was something burning in the other’s eyes. It wasn’t anger, but it was definitely strong enough to compare.

“The difference is that I know how to fight,” Keith said slowly. The burning disappeared, replaced with a playfulness that nearly gave Lance whiplash. “So if anyone ever said that about you, they wouldn’t just have a black eye and a bruised ego. They’d be in the hospital. Leave the fighting to me, got it?”

Lance backed away once he was let go, Keith leaving the room. Lance was sure he said something about getting him water for his medicine, but all that he could think about was how Keith had said he would defend him too. Keith hadn’t used Shiro or Pidge for his hypothetical situation like Lance assumed he would. 

He had said he would protect  _ Lance _ . 

That had to mean that he cared about him too...right?

“Did you get a concussion too, because I swear to God, McClain..”

Lance snapped up, opening his eyes to see that Keith had come back at some point. 

“What?” 

“You were smiling all weird and tilting to the side,” Keith said, mimicking the action. 

Lance swallowed hard, looking away and holding out his hand. “Just give me my water bottle and let’s get going, mullet.”

“Excuse you?”

As they began to banter, Lance couldn’t help but notice how Keith’s lips would twitch every so often, it even more obvious when he made a joke. 

Even if he did get the crap kicked out of him, Lance would totally punch another guy for Keith if the situation called for it. He was always taught that you had to defend those you loved or else….

Wait.

What?

“What, nothing else to say, McClain?” Keith teased, leaning forward. “Or did you just maybe realize something?”

Lance moved to stand instantly, cheeks blazing and heart pounding in his chest. He was sure if it beat any harder, it might break a rib or two, and so instead of answering, he pushed past Keith and stalked down the hall. He could hear the other following after him, for once wanting to be alone instead of around anyone.

Where was Veronica when he needed her? 


End file.
